Baby HiroXAdele one shot
by AmTheLion
Summary: A one shot request, for DarkAng NkishiHatake. Enjoy


**AmTheLion:** Right, so here's another request. This time with Takano/Tyson and DarkAng NikishiHatake's OC Adele OdaSeji. Hope you like it.

**Disclaimers:**I do not own Beyblade or its characters. I do however own this story, its ideas and the characters not from the Beyblade series.

**Signs used in the story:**  
"Text" (person talking)  
_text_(person thinking or flashback)

* * *

**Baby  
(HiroXAdele one shot)  
**

You stared at the small white test in your hand. Two, straight, blue lines was on the little result screen. You could barely believe it. You had wanted this for quite some time, but you hadn't thought it would work out so easily.

_I have to tell him the moment he gets home._ You thought seriously, before a wide smile spread across your cheeks.

_I can't wait to see his face when I tell him._ You thought and giggled a little to yourself. A bit later he came home, your fiancé, your best friend and love since school, Hiro Grander.

"Adele I'm home." He said as he removed his shoes. He was a beyblade coach at the local BBA training center. After the incident with BEGA last year, you were glad he was closer to you now. Hearing his voice you jumped up from the chair you were sitting in and ran out in the hall to greet him, throwing yourself into his arms.

"Wow this is a warm welcome." He said smiling while he hugged you.

"I have great news." You said and lightened your grip on him so you could look at his face.

"Oh? And what would that be?" he asked smiling, happy to see you so exited. Without hesitation you pulled the small test from your pocket and showed it to him.

"Double line means positive." You said, practically glowing. He stared at the test for a moment, like he couldn't believe it was true.

"This is… you … really?" is all he managed to say before looking surprised at you.

"Really." You say beeming. A big smile spread across his face and he gave you a big passionate kiss, while he lifted you up from the floor in a tight hug. When he put you back down he too was glowing of joy.

"I love you so much Adele." He said, before leaning down to your belly, while he gently held around your waist.

"And you too little one." He continued before he kissed your belly and made you giggle.

* * *

(4 months later)

You put more paint on the brush before you continued to paint the wall light blue. A small smile appeared on your lips as you heard someone sneaked into the room. Then a pair of strong arms was wrapped around your waist, and warm hands was placed on your growing belly.

"How is my girl doing?" a soft voice asked.

"She's doing fine. Both are fine." You replied smiling as you put down the paintbrush and turned to face Hiro. He was smiling too. You were almost done repainting the room, and he had just finished putting together the baby bed and other furniture. You gave him a kiss before he took over the brush and continued painting, letting you rest.

"Just five more months." He said while working.

"Yes, just five more." You said giggling of his enthusiasm. Except for blading you had never seen him so exited before, and it made you happy.

"I love you Hiro." You said.

"I love you too." He replied and gave you a quick kiss before finishing the painting.

* * *

(2 years later)

You were at a beyblade tournament. Some of Hiro's students had managed to go all the way to the finals. You sat in the stands with your son on your lap. He was almost two years old, but seemed as excited about the beyblading as the kids in the dish. He pointed and smiled as Hiro and his students came out on the field.

"Did you see daddy?" you asked smiling and looked in the direction of your love. Hiro saw the two of you and gave you a light wave. You smiled and waved back, your son did the same while giggling.

The tournament turned out to be a though challenge. But the team Hiro had been coaching won it in the end. You were waiting outside of the stadium for Hiro and the team, while your son was playing on the grass. You watched him play with your beyblade. You let him borrow it while you were waiting, mostly he ran around with it in his hand, but now and then he stopped and admired the shiny metal.

"There they are!" voices suddenly announced, you turned and saw Hiro's team running towards you, Hiro followed close behind. The kids greeted you before they ran over to your son and started to play with him, showing off their own blades and skills, to your sons trilling excitement.

"So do I get a price?" Hiro's voice sounded in your ear.

"Of course." You said and gave him a big kiss.

"You did great. I can't believe they won the whole thing."

"Yes. They surprised me too. I had no idea they had improved that much." He replied. You smiled and gave him another kiss. Then your son came running up to you and into his dad's arms. Hiro lifted him into the air making your son laugh loudly. You congratulated the team with their win. Suddenly something small and hard fell into your lap. You looked down and saw it was your beyblade. You looked up and see your son smile with anticipation.

"You want me to launch?" you asked and received a laugh and a clapping in response. You smiled and wondered what to do, you don't usually beyblade unless you absolutely have too.

"We got a better idea." One of the kids on Hiro's team exclaimed.

"Why not let him launch his own beyblade." He continued. You looked confused at him.

"But he doesn't have a beyblade yet."

"Now he does." The kids replied and took out a package with a standard starters beyblade and launcher in light blue colours. Bewildered you looked at Hiro who seemed just as surprised.

"What's the meaning of this?" he asked. They smiled brightly in return.

"Well since you two are such great bladders, then he has to be one as well right?" Your son laughed and as soon as Hiro put him down he took hold of the new beyblade and sucked on it. Before you knew it the team is trying to teach him not to eat on it but launch it instead. You and Hiro sat back and relaxed on the bench as you watched them beyblade.

* * *

**AmTheLion:**That was it. Hope you enjoyed reading it.

**Please leave a review.**


End file.
